<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Bruises by ghostlocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402116">Cold Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlocks/pseuds/ghostlocks'>ghostlocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sobbing, TheKingdomofShipping, bottom!ryusui, oh yes let the ptsd flow throughout my writing, ryusui is out of character because he is being traumatized, slight pet play, top!Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlocks/pseuds/ghostlocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate timeline of Chapter 164 where Ryusui misses the shot and they crash the plane. Ryusui gets captured by Stanley, and he is manipulated to believe that Chrome and friends left him for dead. Sexual trauma ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>stanley snyder/ryusui nanami, stanley/ryusui, stanley/ryuusui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m apart of the The Kingdom of Shipping server, you can follow me at @ghostxenos on twitter. </p>
<p>IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT READ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryusui awoke by coughing up blood. It dribbled slowly from his mouth and trailed down into his collar. His vision was blurred, he squinted to try and comprehend his surroundings. It was extremely dark, with only a single light in the entire room. He tried to stand up but he was held back by chains attached to a stone wall, he panicked with his nerves launching into hyperdrive. His wrists and back were extremely sore, which noted that he had been slouching and held up by the chains for a while. He tugged again harder this time, it was no use. The chains were lukewarm, the sensation of cold metal long gone. The room however, was still damp and had a chill. To the left of him was a single oil lamp on top of a barrel surrounded with metal bins and pans littered aimlessly. He blinked to try and focus again, and he saw that he was stuck behind cell bars. The room was eerily similar to the dungeons you would see in movies taking place in the medical times. Wait, a jail cell? What happened before he was chained here?</p>
<p>Oh, yeah.</p>
<p>Before Ryusui blacked out, him and Senkuu were fighting against Stanley in the air. He pulled out the gun, aiming to shoot Stanley’s plane- but the other plane dodged it by diving sharply down before he could shoot. It all happened so fast, at one moment Ryusui and Senku were winning, the next thing Ryusui saw before blacking out was their plane heading straight down towards the trees. </p>
<p>God, Senku. </p>
<p>The thoughts swirled in his mind, what happened to his friend? He shouldn’t have been in the plane in the first place, god Ryusui was so cocky and for what? Now his friend was possibly dead because Ryusui allowed him to die. </p>
<p>“No, Senku wouldn’t die that easily, right?” Ryusui mumbled, trying to reassure himself. </p>
<p>Someone chuckled distantly, “No. Senku likely isn’t dead. Your amateur science kingdom was there when I arrived at the crash. They saw me and ran with Senku, leaving you alone to die if I hadn’t been there.”</p>
<p>“You must be Stanley,” Ryusui croaked, his eyes focusing on the shadowy figure coming closer- now showing a handsome, tall man with his sharp figures slightly illuminated by the oil lamp to their left. “And I know for a fact that my friends wouldn’t have left me here to be, we’ve had no plan on leaving Gen behind too!”</p>
<p>“Oh, so Gen isn’t a traitor!” Stanley chuckled, he already knew such a fact beforehand. It was obvious considering how Gen spent more time looking outside towards the ocean than concocting any plan against the group that he supposedly rebelled against. </p>
<p>Ryusui blanked, now realizing what he had done. He broke out into a cold sweat and felt his breath hitch. God, that was the dumbest thing he had done since he was unpetrified. </p>
<p>Stanley fiddled with the lock on the cell, unlocking it to step inside before locking it behind him. Ryusui noted that he placed a key in his pocket before squatting before the blonde.</p>
<p>“You have pretty eyes,” The soldier remarked before harshly grabbing at Ryusui’s chin in order to keep it still. Ryusui groaned, the dull ache he felt on his jaw turning into a sharp pain. “Xeno said it was okay to use you as my toy- and to of course help you relax after such a plane crash.” Stanley lied in hopes of manipulating Ryusui to join their little clan.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Ryusui whispered, fear showing in his voice. All he got was a sultry laugh in response. </p>
<p>He made eye contact with his attacker when Stanley started fiddling with his belt. His heartbeat quickened, he heard his blood rushing in his ears. He pulled on the chains trying to escape once more. It was no use.</p>
<p>“Don’t try to close up now, I know you aren’t a virgin. All I’m here to do is to relieve you of stress.”</p>
<p>Ryusui scowled, no way was this happening to him. He wasn’t this pathetic. He wasn’t this pathetic to be chained up to a wall because his friends left him there. Why hadn’t Gen come down, there was no way they wouldn’t have told Gen. They delivered the Medusa with ease. Why wouldn’t they have gotten Gen to come down and help him?</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by two cold and thin hands clutching harshly at his waist. </p>
<p>“Beautiful love handles, my dear.” Stanley states, sending sparks of pain throughout Ryusui’s nervous system.</p>
<p>Tears threatened to escape, no way was this happening to him now- not after everything that he’s done for Senku and his friends. The cold hands were touching him too sensually, it made Ryusui sick. His vision blurred again as he felt his pants being taken off- he wasn’t even wearing shoes now that he realized. What happened to his shoes? </p>
<p>His hands were so cold, Ryusui couldn’t think about anything else. Stanley seemed to be made entirely of ice. He shivered as he felt light touches trail down his thighs. ‘No way this is happening,’ The blonde thought to himself. His breathing halted when his legs were spread open- he still had his fudanshi on thankfully. He watched as Stanley admired his form.</p>
<p>Stanley chuckled once again, “You have no idea how pleasurable this will be for me.” He snarled- causing Ryusui’s heart to beat out of his chest out of horrified anticipation. Stanley knelt down and started nipping at his inner thighs. Ryusui didn’t dare to breathe. He felt like the world was crashing in on him at that moment. He was left here to die with no hope of seeing the people he loved again. Tears started falling freely now, soft sobs echoing throughout the cell. Stanley picked up on the quiet sounds and cradled Ryusui’s head with his right hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry handsome, I promise to be gentle.” Stanley lied through his teeth. The truth is, Chrome and friends swore they were coming back for Ryusui. He just had to instill the contradictory into him in order to make the handsome hunk of a man all his to play with. </p>
<p>Ryusui cried harder, out of everyone, why was this man treating him so kindly? This man shot Senku. He felt the urge to bite the fingers that held his head up, but rationally thought not to in order to avoid a harsher punishment than he was already experiencing. His tears stopped flowing as he accepted pure misery into his heart. He was nothing now, even when he was petrified he tried to forget that now he lost everything he had. No social standing whatsoever, his only use in the world was his rebellious ways. Considering now that he was shot down by the very man who is assaulting him- his skills were worthless too. For all he knew he got his friend killed, there was nothing to his name than now being a fuck puppet for a man to abuse.</p>
<p>Stanley chuckled as he saw Ryusui’s eyes becoming lifeless. He took his hand away and shook it to shake off the disgusting tears. He moved back to where he was previously and resumed nipping at the thighs of the younger. God, what deliciously sun kissed skin.</p>
<p>Small gasps and moans escaped from Ryusui, which Stanley prided himself for. He tugged down the fudanshi which was preventing him from claiming his treasure. A half hard cock popped out, earning a quiet hiss from Ryusui as he felt the contrast of the heat with the bleak cold air of the cellar. </p>
<p>Stanley wasted no time and grabbed the cock. It was average at best, but not all too girthy like his own. He found it no trouble to pump it, and a shiver ricocheted throughout the blonde. Ryusui tightened his fists, feeling himself come back to life through arousal. Ryusui rested his head on his arm that was still clasped in chains with his mouth hung open. He hadn’t been able to find time for himself lately, and it showed through his intense sensitivity. He kicked and squirmed while Stanley pumped faster and faster, “Stop!” Ryusui shouted, his body disobeying his mind. “A-Ah!” He gasped again.</p>
<p>Stanley smirked while watching the show, now holding the blonde’s legs down. The boy squirmed under his grasp and his toes curled, showing that he was about to come before Stanley let go. Ryusui’s chest was rapidly rising and falling and he glared half lidded at his attacker.</p>
<p>“Are you going to stop struggling now and let me fuck the daylights out of you?” Stanley remarked.</p>
<p>Ryusui’s moan was cut off by fingers being shoved into his mouth. “Get these fingers wet now,” Stanley said in a slight southern twang. </p>
<p>Ryusui concentrated on the act, making sure the fingers were as slick as possible. To be honest, he had never put anything inside himself, he was always ready to try but that was postponed when the petrification happened. </p>
<p>Ryusui couldn’t keep up, the fingers were prodding at his entrance before he realized that they left his mouth. Stantly uncapped a thing of corn oil that he brought down, which he only carries for special occasions. A slick finger inserted into his hole. Stanley touched all sides of the inner walls, looking for his prostate. Stanley curled his finger, causing Ryusui to see white. He moaned loudly, his eyebrows rising. He’d never felt prostate stimulation before, surprised at how it caused warmth to flow through his body. He shuddered once more at the sensation of the finger exploring his tight cavern trying to loosen it as much as possible. Another poke at his prostate caused the same warmth and he moaned once more. </p>
<p>“God, you’re such a delicious cock whore- aren’t you? I bet in the old world people passed you around like a joint.”</p>
<p>Ryusui sultrily chuckled, “Just hurry up,” He whispered, trying to ignore how his legs were trembling and his hole lovingly accepting a warm finger. Another finger was added and the two spent no time in opening him up to soon accept a large cock. Ryusui felt more exhausted than he had ever felt before, he just wanted this to be over so he could sit and dissociate the pain and suffering away. Stanley focused on quickening the process, his cock was aching and waiting to abuse the other man further.  </p>
<p>Ryusui felt a knot in his stomach forming as another finger was swiftly added. It was a tight stretch and he was bathing in the heat that radiated off of him. His body was loving this, he was disgusted in himself for enjoying being violated. Nobody treated him like the trash he was, everyone bowed down in front of him to avoid him being angry. Now, he was just being treated in a manner that exposed him for what he really was. Like the spoiled, worthless piece of shit he is. He reveled in this feeling- there was no responsibility that he had in this moment other than being fucked. </p>
<p>The fingers were pumping in and out of him rapidly and Ryusui couldn’t help but internally explode as his mind broke and thick white strands erupted from his cock. He bit his lip sharply to prevent him from moaning loudly and having to hear his own pathetic cries while he was being brutalized. </p>
<p>“Ohoho,” Stanley joyously marveled at the sight. One of Senku’s most trusted captains was submitting to him with the power of his fingers. Gosh- even if their plan failed, for all he cared he would be pardoned for doing such acts if the pathetic piece of shit never spoke about what happened. If he was forced to use his military might for a bunch of teenagers- the endless masterbation material he would be able to have knowing that someone he brutalized couldn’t speak up for it would ruin whatever stupid plan they had. How disgustingly beautiful, how delicious it would be. He was now honestly hoping that scenario was possible. All the more he could do behind everyone else’s back without anybody knowing. He could convert this disgustingly cocky personality into a mask that he would have to put up until he died. And even by the time modern society would’ve erupted once more- there was no proof that would get Stanley tossed away. Ryusui would be his, and his alone. </p>
<p>He wasted no time to cover his dick in oil and line up to Ryusui’s hole. There was no time to wait, even if Ryusui would be overstimulated. He pushed in his tip, almost drooling with how horny he was in regards to what he was doing. Ryusui cried out in pain, tears cascading endlessly. He looked up at Stanley with his pitiful amber eyes and his mouth quivered due to the amount of anguish he was feeling. He looked like he was threatening to start wailing in pure grief before Stanley covered his mouth with his hand. Ryusui had never cried this much before, he didn’t know where it was coming from. After all, he loved a good fuck right? No, in the heaviness of the situation, being covered in cuts and possibly even having a broken rib from a plane crash and losing his friend who was bleeding out a few days prior- he couldn’t handle it anymore. Believing that he was lied to by his friends for years, possibly he recognized that they ditched him because he pushed everyone too hard. Stanley pushed in deeper, another series of shivers ringing throughout the blonde. He felt like he was being torn apart like he was a piece of paper someone was discarding. </p>
<p>Stanley pushed his entire cock in, resting to relish in the heat he was feeling. There was no way this man was a virgin, but he certainly never was on the receiving end. Ryusui was far too tight. This got a whole lot better for Stanley now that he was realizing he was the first person to take his anal virginity away. </p>
<p>Ryusui forced himself to relax so it wouldn’t be painful. The happy hormones in his head were sparking and reignighting, but his conscious was trying to fight desperately. His face looked pained, like he was trying to escape his own skin that he was trapped in.</p>
<p>“Don’t fight it.” Stanley whispered in the man’s ear, causing him to clench up. His walls tightened and he heard Stanley moan. </p>
<p>Stanley couldn’t help it anymore, he started to move quickly, holding onto his pet’s love handles. The lead sounds of him hounding into the blonde echoed through the cellar, Stanley was mesmerized by how wet it sounded. Ryusui wasn’t feeling pleasure at all. Stanley paid no mind on making him feel good- Stanley was going too quick. The man above him was just using him like he was a fleshlight as he inserted himself, pulled out, and slammed back in over and over. </p>
<p>The blonde felt sick to his stomach, he was a nervous wreck. He felt like he would throw up in any second, his throat was dry from crying so much and he couldn’t breathe through his nose. His eyes glazed over and he felt himself disconnect from the world around him. All he felt was pain as his bruised hips were being pulled from the wall, which caused another series of pain to be shot through his arms. He was so sore, he just hoped he would be killed. There was no point in living anymore, he was used by the people he cared about and thrown away once he killed one of his best friends, one of his comrades because of his own recklessness. What was he thinking, going up against a Marine veteran? Stanley’s cock got bigger and was twitching inside him, and he groaned miserably in response. It was almost over, at least he had that to look forward to. </p>
<p>It was hot, burning hot inside the trillionaire, Stanley couldn’t handle it any longer. Each time he grasped tighter on the man’s hips, the more he clenched his inner walls, which just sent more shocks of pleasure. His vision was becoming white as he did one final thrust into Ryusui and shot loads of hot cum into him. He rested there momentarily, opening his eyes to see Ryusui out cold with tears drying on his cheeks. Stanley grinned and leaned down, licking the salty tears off his face. He pulled out and watched as small dribbles of cum spilled out of the hole he used. Stanley stood up, zipped up his pants, and smiled at the passed out mess.</p>
<p>He chuckled silently as he unlocked the cell and locked it behind himself once more. The American pulled out a cigarette to light as he went out of the cellar as if just attending to his regular duties.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry. might make more chapters since i have an idea of how this would continue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>